Evolt Hunts The Stars
is the first episode of Kamen Rider Build: The Stranded Scientist, and part of the thirty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the death and revival of Sento Kiryu, the death of Evolt, and the introduction of the first of the Remnant characters, Professor Ozpin, and Glynda Goodwitch. Synopsis As the war between Touto and Seito begins to come to an end, Sento Kiryu and Kazumi Sawatari encounter Evolt, who has possessed Ryuga Banjou, and the two forces clash, Evolt to eliminate the Kamen Riders, and Sento and Kazumi to destroy Evolt and rescue Ryuga. Recap Sento: Civil war breaks out over Pandora's Box and the massive amount of energy within it. Kamen Rider Build, Kiryu Sento is completely defeated by the overwhelming power of Evolt, who fused with Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Banjo Ryuga. And finally, Evolt opens Pandora's Box! Kazumi: Kamen Rider Build, the end! Starting this week, it'll be a love story between Kazumin and Miitan, called "Love and Date the Idol Otaku"! Sento: No, it won't! Besides, you've already mentioned the same thing in the other recap! Why am I even using the old recap to begin with?! Anyways, what'd you go and come up with a title for? You never even answered my question earlier! Kazumi: We're in a different show after all! Sento: New name then! Build is still the lead character in episode 1 of Kamen Rider Build: The Stranded Scientist! Hell, it's even in the title. Let's begin! Kazumi: How are we even speaking English to begin with? Plot To be added. Cast * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Build: * Kamen Rider Grease: * Kamen Rider Evol: Forms and Collectibles Used FullBottles * Bottle(s) used: ** Kamen Rider Build: *** Organic: Rabbit, Harinezumi (in Drill Crusher) *** Inorganic: FullFull RabbitTank (Tank Mode), Tank *** Other: Hazard Trigger, Pandora Panel * Form(s) used: ** Kamen Rider Build: *** TankTank Form, RabbitTank SclashJellies * Jelly(s) used: ** Kamen Rider Grease: *** Robot EvolBottles * Bottle(s) used: ** Kamen Rider Evol: *** Organic: Dragon *** Inorganic: Rider System * Form(s) used: ** Kamen Rider Evol: *** Dragon Form (Phase 2) Errors * When Build TankTank Form is using the Pandora Box Fullbottle in the Build Driver to counter Evolto, the normal lever rotation sound effect is heard instead of the "Gata Gata Gotton! Zuttan Zutan!" sound effect. This carries over to episode 36 of the main series. Notes * Formula of the title: 1010^0=1 ( ) * FullBottles / EvolBottles obtained: - * Closing Screen Bottles: ** Kamen Riders: Build and Evol ** Bottles: *** Build: Pandora Panel FullBottle *** Evol: Evol-Trigger (Incomplete) * Count at episode end: ** FullBottles in Build's possession: *** Organic: Rabbit, Harinezumi, Lion *** Inorganic: Tank ** FullBottles in Cross-Z's possession: *** Organic: Dragon Magma *** Inorganic: N/A *** Other: Cross-Z Dragon, Cross-Z Magma Knuckle ** FullBottles in Grease's possession: *** Organic: Kuwagata, Fukurou *** Inorganic: Castle ** FullBottles in Rogue's possession: *** Organic: Bat, Crocodile Crack ** FullBottles in Evol's possession: N/A ** SclashJellies in Grease's possession: Robot ** Gears in Engine Bros.'s possession: Gear Engine ** Gears in Remocon Bros.'s possession: Gear Remocon ** EvolBottles in Evol's possession: N/A ** FullBottles at nascita: *** Organic: Taka, Panda, Dragon, Kaizoku *** Inorganic: Gatling, Rocket, Lock, Densya *** Other: RabbitTank Sparkling ** FullBottles in Pandora's Box: *** Organic: Gorilla, Ninjya, Octopus, Phoenix, Wolf, Unicorn, Rose, Turtle, Kabutomushi, Kuma, Dog, Santa Claus, Spider, Tora, Kujira, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Same, Bat, Hachi, Sai *** Inorganic: Diamond, Comic, Syoubousya, Soujiki, Light, Robot, Smapho, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Watch, Camera, Televi, Mic, Cake, Reizoko, UFO, Jet, Pyramid, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Bike, Engine, Sensuikan, Dryer External Links * Episode 1 of Kamen Rider Build: The Stranded Scientist on Wattpad Category:Inoru Toki